Autism
by Kumorastar
Summary: Raito asks L about something he found on the computer shonenai  LXRoneshot


Hello! Anyways, I wrote during biology class whenever I didn't feel like listening. I finally finished today! I had this picture in my binder and thats where the idea came from.

Rating: T (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or the picture this is based off of.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki…do you have autism?"

L looked up from the computer screen in front of him and turned to the younger man next to him. "Of course not Raito-kun. Why do you ask?" he said before turning back to the device to work more on the Kira case.

"…Just wondering", Raito Yagami answered, putting his face closer to his laptop to read smaller text.

At the moment, Raito was currently on one of his very rare breaks, even though the other detective chose to continue on with his research.

"You know…you do have some of the symptoms", Raito continued on after a minute or two. L once again stopped his work and spun his chair around so he was facing his suspect. "I assure you Raito-kun, I do not have autism. In fact, there is only a 13.4 of me being born with autism."

Raito looked up from his small screen and gave a small smirk, "I don't know Ryuuzaki, and you sure do act like it." The number one detective cocked his head to the side, "And what are your reasoning's for that Raito-kun?"

The brown haired boy looked back down to his screen, "Let's see, how about 'sustained unusual or repetitive play: uneven physical or verbal skill'?"

L's eyes were as wide and cautious as ever, " I don't believe I have that problem." Raito gave the other boy a scowl, "Yeah right, I've never seen you walk normally in the years I've known you." L frowned, "I choose to walk like that Raito-kun."

Raito just shook his head. He knew he was right and didn't feel like arguing.

L just stared as he watched his friend scroll down on the computer screen. A smirk found its way to Raito's face causing the perched boy to cock his head to the side, 'I wonder what he finds so amusing? If its more autism accusations, then he is surely wrong. But there is a 22.7 chance that he is now looking at something else, maybe the Kira case?'

Slowly he hopped down out of his chair and slouched over to the chair Raito was resting in. L looked over his shoulder and, sure enough, saw that he was looking at something dealing with autism.

Raito slightly moved his arm closer when he felt the sugar addict climb up onto the arm rest of his chair. He continued to scroll around the page, "O.K., what about 'Difficulty interacting with others?".

"It's not my fault Misa-chan thinks that I'm a pervert." L complained, putting on a pouty face. Raito just grinned at that thought and continued on, "'May avoid eye contact'.", he turned to look L in the eyes. He was staring back but it seemed he was looking more at his forehead than Raito's eyes.

"Raito-kun," L locked eyes with the college student, " I know you were probably thinking that I was avoiding eye contact but in reality, you have something on your forehead and I find it to be slightly distracting."

Raito brought his hand up to his forehead and he felt something wet. A closer inspection of the dark liquid on his hand caused him to frown. Pudding. 'Ryuuzaki was eating this earlier, I think'.

"Goddamn it Ryuuzaki, you put that there!" he yelled and started to look for something to wipe the desert off with. L smiled, " Ah yes, it seems that I must have gotten some on you while enjoying my snack earlier. I apologize Raito-kun. Let me help you clean up."

Without waiting for a reply, he gently put his finger to the teen's head and ran it upwards slowly. When he had most of the chocolate on the tip of finger, L pulled his hand back and put the finger in his mouth.

Raito felt his face begin to heat up. "Most of the pudding is gone now. It shouldn't prove to be as distracting for the time being." L stated without pointing out the blush.

" T-thank you Ryuuzaki", the teen almost stuttered. L mentally smirked when he heard that but kept his face as blank as always. He cocked his head to the side innocently, "You are very welcome.", he said. Then he leaned forward and kissed Raito on the forehead where the desert once was.

This caused his blush to come out full force. L just smiled happily and jumped backwards off the arm rest before perching back in his own chair in front of the monitors on the wall, " Let's get back to work. We might have received a new clue about Kira in the 314 seconds we were resting.

Raito just stared at the detective's back until he noticed that the insomniac was being slightly turned back and forth in the spinning chair. He gave a smirk.

" Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

" Yes Raito-kun?" L answered without turning around.

"'May spin objects or self'." He saw the turning come to an abrupt halt. His smirk widened. 'Raito:1 L:0'

* * *

I think I kinda got off topic near the end but, oh well. This was just written to kill time so review but no flames please! 


End file.
